


inevitable

by totally_hetero



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, attack of the clo
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Star Wars EU - Freeform, jango is a great dad, mentions of seamice, takes place during a fight to survive, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_hetero/pseuds/totally_hetero
Summary: Boba tells his dad somehting.





	inevitable

“Boba.” The young boy looked up from his book, pursing his lips together. “Eel is sick. I’m going to run into the city to see if there’s anything that may cure him. Would you like to join me?”

“Yeah!” Boba jumped up from the bed and rushed to his father’s side. Then he remembered. “Err, Dad, there’s something I should probably tell you.” Jango raised an eyebrow but otherwise remained neutral. “While you were gone, I wanted to save the sea mice so I fed Eel my breakfast instead.”

“What did you do with the sea mice?”

The floor suddenly got a lot more interesting to the ten year old. His cheeks were beginning to flush and the words caught in his throat. First it was the mice then it was Zam and now they were gonna lose Eel and just like the sea mice, it was all Boba’s fault. “I set them free.”

Silence hung in the air as Boba teared up and a sob ran through his body. “I set them free and they died anyways, Dad. Then you came home and Zam was-” He was cut short by Jango pulling him close into a hug.

“It’s okay, son. Death is inevitable. We will all die someday. There isn’t much you could have done for the ‘iiaa. We’ll try to do what we can with Eel, but if he passes it’ll be fine. Remember what I told you.”

Boba nodded into his father’s chest, his skin already beginning to itch from the drying tears.

Jango rubbed the young boy’s back. “Come on, let’s go see what we can do for Eel. I’ll take you to the library too, your books are nearly due.”

**Author's Note:**

> heres a little thing i worked on before deciding bleh.  
> bother me an tumblr @bobaluke i'd be more than happy to talk about the fetts with anyone


End file.
